villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Last Man Battalion
The Last Man Battalion are a faction of enemies in the Ubisoft game ''Tom Clancy's The Division. ''A force of private military contractors first brought on to protect the assets of various corporate interests in New York City, the fall of Manhattan led their leader to decide that only a strong hand could salvage and restore what was left. Intel The Last Man Battalion was a force of private military contractors, primarily made up of US military veterans who were brought aboard by their leader, Lt. Col. Charles Bliss, himself a former US Army officer. Thanks to Bliss' contacts with at least some corporate leaders on Wall Street, he was able to convince several corporations to employ his forces in protecting their physical assets during the outbreak of the Dollar Flu. By the time that the people of New York realized that the outbreak was more than just a new mutation of the flu, Bliss and his forces had realized that there was no point in giving their lives to protect physical assets when there was likely no one coming back to use them. When the JTF withdrew in the face of the escaped convicts from Rikers Island, Bliss realized that someone needed to step into the vacuum and be a force of order in New York City. This turned into a nightmare for the civilians left in the regions of Northeast Manhattan, as the militaristic basis for the LMB translated into a quasi-fascist state for their area of control. Any dissent or even questioning of the LMB's operations would result in instant retaliation, with even minor incidents resulting in death at the hands of LMB mercenaries. As trained soldiers, the LMB posed possibly the most dangerous threat to JTF operations on the island. Equipped with cutting-edge equipment nearly on-par with the Division's equipment like automatic turrets and automated first aid stations, as well as possessing laser-targeted machine guns and even helicopters, the Last Man Battalion was further reinforced when rogue First Wave Division agent Aaron Keener brought along several other rogue agents to become part of what Keener saw as the "winning side". Despite their firm position, the LMB was undone by the Second Wave after their supporting structure was undone piece by piece. Denying the LMB CERA supply drops, hostages, and strongholds, the LMB was eventually hemmed in to the area around the United Nations building. The final nail in the coffin was the JTF's assault on their position in pursuit of Keener and Russian virologist Dr. Vitaly Tchernenko. Despite dug-in resistance and even two rogue agents taking part in the defense, the LMB was broken when Bliss attempted to drive back the JTF using his own personal helicopter only to be shot down. Despite Bliss' death and the disappearance of Keener, several LMB units remain in New York's underground, including a force possessing a still-functioning APC capable of wiping out entire JTF units in one assault. Despite this, the destruction of the LMB means that the last truly organized force standing against the JTF and Division no longer stands in the way of rebuilding New York. List of LMB Squads *Sniper Squad *Komodo Squad *Cougar Squad *Cheetah Squad *Harrier Squad *Grizzly Squad *Hawk Squad *Horse Squad *Lima Squad *Healer *Flowers *Devil Squad *Lion Squad *Papa Squad *Whisky Squad *Raptor Squad (Intel File) *Vulcan Squad (Intel File) *Quarterback Squad (Intel File) *Reptiles Squad *Golf Squad *Jaguar Squad *Panther Squad *The Gunner *Goshawk squad *Mike Squad *Kilo Squad *Hunter Squad *Eagle Squad *Blades *X-Ray Squad *Sierra Squad *Hit Squad *Peregrine Squad *Falcon Squad Types *Rifleman - Armed with M4s and/or P416s. **Special variants may carry P416s or ACRs and Flashbang Grenades. **Elite Special Variants have flashbangs as incendiary grenades (White phosphorus). *Grenadier - Armed with M4s or P416s and a MGL Grenade Launcher. *Scout - Armed with M4s or P416s on long distances while rushing and will switch to M870 shotguns or SASG-12s when they get close. **Special variants use SASG-12 shotguns and may use shock grenades. *Sniper - Female LMB soldiers armed with SRS A1 Covert sniper rifles equipped with a M9 or M1911 for close-range. They also deploy claymores. **Special variants can deploy shock mines, MP5s for close-range, and use Dazzler blinding lasers. *Engineer - Armed with P416s and Turrets stronger than those of the Cleaners and will repair them when damaged. Can also be found using a Military M870 Shotguns. *Medic - Armed with M4s or AUGs and will run up to other LMB soldiers to heal them. **Special variants wear a green skullcap and a gas mask will deploy healing stations. *Gunner - Armed with M249 B or M60 LMGs, with twice as much armor and health. **Mini-boss variant is much larger, more heavily armored, and uses a Tactical Shield to move while armed with a M9 pistol; they will plant their Tactical Shield to use as cover and fire their LMG from a fixed position. Some shielded gunners will have Police T821 SMG instead of a M9 Pistol while moving. *Squad Leader - Armed with P416s firing in a semi-automatic fashion and Flashbangs, with more health and armor than a standard LMB soldier. Squad Leaders can buff their allies, to deal more damage against players. On higher difficulties, they will throw an Flashbang grenade that also acts as an incendiary grenade. *Agent - They have more health and armor and are armed with ACRs, AUGs, or SASG-12s, and can deploy Seeker Mines and Turrets including EMP Grenades. They can also signal hack your own gadgets to work for them. **Special variants appearing in High-Value Targets are armed with a Black Market AK-74, and can use Sticky Bombs and First Aid. *Helicopter (Boss only) - Armed with a minigun and rocket pods. Can deploy flares to blind players. *APC (Boss only) - Armed with a grenade launcher and a rocket barrage. Also armed with a turret similar to emplaced ones. *Drones - Locks on to player with a laser pointer. There are two types. One of the types is armed with a machine gun and can be identified by red laser, the other type is armed with a turret that fires shock darts, which is identified by blue laser. The drones only appears in Falcon Lost. Named Individuals Gallery the_division___last_man_battalion_1440p_by_wes2299-d9tievn.jpg Last Man Battalion.jpg Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Vigilante Category:Tyrants Category:Extremists Category:Military Category:Enforcer Category:Organizations Category:Oppressors Category:Barbarian Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Delusional Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Strategic Category:Jingoists